My Onii-chan
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Ayumi became Yoshiki's sister? this is an Ayushiki, yoyumi , ayumixyoshiki etc. there will be little Satomi and this is my first story I stuck at summaries! rated K just to be safe.</html>
1. Receiving news

Hey guys this is my first story so plz go easy on me. I suck at summaries! _'This is thought'_

_**Yoshiki's P.O.V**

I felt like I couldn't open my eyes but I heard a voice, "Do you think he's okay? He's been out for hours!"

'_Satoshi'_

"Guys look he's waking up!" It was Seiko.

"Seiko we're looking we see it too!" Naomi sounded a bit irritated.

"Bet you wouldn't see this!"

I just about opened my eyes to see Seiko's perverted nature.

"Seiko! Do you have to do this everywhere?" Naomi was screaming at her friend and squeezing her cheeks. "Hey Yosh?" Satoshi came over hands in his pockets.

"Hm?"

"We have a bit of news..."

'_Oh no what happened?'_

Seiko jumped in the conversation "GET READY TO BE AN ONEE-CHAN AGAIN YOU HAVE ANOTHER SISTER!"

'_Sister?'_

"Wait who's my sister and where's Ayumi?" I franticly looked around the room searching for her.

"That's the thing Yoshi..." Naomi looked down at me; I just realized I was on a couch in my house.

"AYUMI IS YOUR SISTER DUMMY!" Seiko barged in seeming happy for the news they were giving me.

I was shocked, I stared at the 3 of them wide eyed…. Wait 3 of them, where's Morshige and Mayu?

"Guys where is Morshige and Mayu?" I looked around the room almost as fast as I looked for Ayumi.

"Remember how Mayu had to transfer to another school?" I nodded to Satoshi. "Well Morshige went too, to keep his sanity in check." Satoshi said while he shrugged.

"Okay so where is Ayumi?" I asked, I wanted to see that new little sister of mine so I can get all my expressions out. "Onee-chan, where are you?" I looked around the corner seeing a 14 year old looking Ayumi still in her school uniform which surprisingly fit. This was the time to let out all my emotions out, I stood up looking at blue eyes staring at me, they weren't normal blue eyes, they were my _crush's _eyes; I almost fainted. I glanced at Seiko she seemed happy about what was happening so I shook her, really hard; while I was shaking her I felt a tug at my shirt. "Onee-chan!" she looked as irritated as the 16 year old Ayumi. I slowly shook Seiko until I stopped and looked at her.

"Yah?" I looked down a bit angry at her for making me stop shaking Seiko. "I'm hungry, and stop shaking Seiko see, she looks dizzy!" Ayumi stomped her foot while growling and pointed at Seiko. I looked in the spot she was standing but she wasn't there, I looked where Ayumi was pointing, so I slowly looked down. "Ughhhhh…." Seiko groaned and Naomi tried to pull her up but she got grabbed by Seiko and the next thing she knew. She was on the floor too. "Oh Seiko…" we all laughed a bit and finally fed the hungry Ayumi who requested homemade pancakes and REFUSED TO SHARE. _'Those pancakes look so gewd…' _It seems Ayumi had noticed and slapped me, hehe, just like the real Ayumi would…

Me: So everyone plz rate and review this story!

Ayumi: ONEE-CHAN! I WANT MOREEEEEE!

Yoshiki: wheres Yuka?

_*toilet flushes and sees a proudly walking Yuka*_

Satoshi: You gotta go when ya got to go. *shrugs*

Me: Remember to PM me for other suggestions! Naoko out!

Yuka: Onee-chan I gotta go again…


	2. Update

Hey guys this is not a new chapter and ty for the reviews, I cannot change the title of the story but I will edit the text in the next chapter. Thanks for telling me that Onee-chan is big sister not big brother and to answer your question, no Yoshiki is not gay . So until next time! Naoko Out! Btw can someone tell me how to add new chapters…? I am such a newbie that's why this is in here so yah byeee!


	3. The fair

Me: Sup Naoko is here again and I am here with another chapter or My Onii-chan btw I am currently making another story (right now it's 1,000+ words) and will add it soon it's and Ayushiki and will add satomi! I love all of my characters *hugs them all*

Ayumi: Aww! We love you too!

Everyone: *Hugsssss*

Me: Since you all wuv me sooooo much I will bring Mayu and Morishige in this Convo! *magically makes Mayu and Morishige appear.*

Mayu and Morishige: I love yo- Aaah!

Me: Whoops! Hehe sorry for interrupting this moment!

Yoshiki: *Pats Ayumi* can we get on with this story so Ayumi can get back to normal?

Me: Okay! Here we goooooo!

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

Everyone was leaving so I and little Ayumi were waving bye to them. "Onii-chan?" Ayumi looked up at me. "Yes?" I looked down at her, I hated seeing her like this, I'm never going to get used to this. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…" She looked down and played with her fingers. _'Sooooo kawaii…' _I forgot I didn't know her actual age so I thought it couldn't hurt to try, I was wrong. "Ayumi how old are you?" she looked up at me with an angered face. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER IM 15 ONII-CHAN, REALLY!" she slapped me after that and she covered her mouth. "O-oh I'm sorry onii-chan it's just that I've been your sister for 13 years…" She looked down again. 'Wait, 13 years I guess it changed her memories, and I am 17 and she's 15 sooooo yah 13 years okay, gosh I don't want to do math.'

"Onii-chan can we go to the fair I heard it's finally open, and what makes it better is that it's summer! So that means it's… SUMMER FAIR FUN!" She yelled so loud my ears could've bled. "Okay lets go, but I don't have a car…" Ayumi looked disappointed for just a second. "Let's ask Mochida so we can go with Yuka!" I flinched a bit when she said Mochida, even in this form she _still _talks about Mochida… "Okay let's walk over there." I saw those eyes and that happy smile; I wish she was like this all the time. "Ayumi do you want some water? You've been skipping the whole way!" she was about 20 steps ahead from me and still going faster. "No way Onii-chan! Their house is right there!" She stayed in one place and bounced around while pointing at their house. I caught up to her and pet her head. "Race you there Onii-chan!" She ran and there was no way I could catch up to her. "I win!" I finally caught up.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Satoshi opened the door Yuka behind him.

"Hey what's up Yoshi?"

"Nothing much, but do you and Yuka want to come to the fair with us? We need a car to travel in too."

"Sure, I'll just ask my mom." Satoshi went upstairs and Yoshiki waited, I looked at Ayumi, she was playing tag with Yuka and Yuka was it. I chuckled a bit and Satoshi came back. "Kay my and Yuka just need to dress up and we should be good to go!" I nodded and Satoshi called Yuka in to dress up. "Onii-chan have you ever been to the fair before?" She looked up at me; hmm I've never been to the fair. "No I haven't actually." Her smile faded to a line. "YOU WILL HAVE A GOOD TIME ONII-CHAN I PROMISE!" She never acted like this when she was 16. Satoshi went out with Yuka right behind. "Ready to go?" He gives me a smile. "Yah re-." I couldn't finish my sentence because of a certain somebody "READY TO GO!" She threw her hands up and we got in the car.

_**Ayumi's POV**_

"Hey Yuka?" I looked at Yuka after looking at houses and sign's that light up. "Yah?" She looked at me while fixing her headband. "I need your help." She stopped fixing her headband for one moment. "With what?" I leaned in closer toward her. "My Onii-chan has never been to a fair so I need your help to show him a really good time." She smiled at my idea and agreed. We started talking about what we would do and Yuka finally convinced her brother to give her 40 dollars. (I don't know how to say that in yen) and when we finally arrived at the fair their mother told us she would pick us up at around 9. We all waved goodbye and now the plan was starting.

"Me and Yuka are going to go play a few games okay guys?" I looked up at them and they shrugged at each other. "Okay I guess that's fine just be back here at 8:55 at the most." We nodded at Satoshi and ran off. "So what plushie should we give our Onii-chans?" Me and Yuka looked around we saw easy games with small plushies if you won and hard games with big plushies if you won. "Hey what about that one!" Yuka pointed to a game that had small, medium, and big plushies if you won and the best part is that you can choose any one of the plushies if you won the game! "I guess ring toss is easy but we need to get 2 bottles so we can win one for each of our Onii-chans!" Yuka nodded and we started running to the booth. "Step right up! $5 for 50 rings and if you get one bottle you get to choose one of our many sized plushies!" We gave him a 20 dollar bill and he gave us 15 dollars back. "Good luck kids!" He gave us a bucket full of rings and got out of our way. "Ugh!" Yuka grunted with every throw, so did I. "This is so hard, this better not be a rip off!" The man at the booth came to us and took one ring from the bucket and slid it over a bottle and it fit. "It is possible girls, just hard." He gave us back the ring and we continued throwing our rings but more carefully this time.

"Yes I got one!" Yuka started jumping up and down flinging her arms everywhere. "Good job! Now which one of these plushies will you choose?" Yuka looked at all of them pointing to one then quickly changing her mind. "That one!"

Me: Okay so that's it for this chapter for my Onii-chan! Don't forget to review and pm me for story suggestions!

Ayumi: Ring toss is too hard!

Me: I know right?

Yuka: What toy did I choose Naoko-chan?

Me: *laugh* Wait for the next chapter!

Mayu: I want to be in the story!

Morishige: Me too!

Me: SPOILER! There will be a chapter where you will visit again but it will come soon.

Yoshiki: *eating an Oreo* Le Oreo is *nom* so gewd.

Satoshi: *has ice cream all over his face* Mmm, this ice cream *slurp* is *bite* also* lickkk* very gewd.

Girls: Boys…

Me: Morishige gets a cookie!

Morishige: *nom* *nom* *nooom* *finishes cookie*

Girls: O^O Why u no share?

Boys except shige: We take our *slurp, lick, bite, nom* food very seriously.

Me: That's it for chapter 2! (Real one this time) Naoko out!

Yuka: Pee?


	4. Plushies

**Me: Hey guys its Naoko again!**

**Yuka&Ayumi: Fair! Fair! Fair!**

**Me: hold your horses! I need to have convos with my favorite characters!**

**Yoshiki: Am I one of them?**

**Me: Yes I love all of you!**

**Seiko: Can we have food now?**

**Me: Yes, this is just for you Seiko!**

**Seiko: *holding a photo of Naomi***

**Seiko: I'm feeding off of this…**

**Me: IT'S RAINING ICE CREAM! *claps hands***

**Everyone: I NEED TO GET ONE! *nom* *trip* *oof!* **

**Ayumi: Now story time?**

**Me: Since you have been a good Ayumi I will start the story! Tanoshimu! (Japanese :3) **

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

I looked at my best friend right across from me. "Hey, Satoshi?" He looked up from his ice cream. "Yah?" I sighed a bit and scratched my neck. "Do you think our sisters are okay?" He chuckled. "Looks like you finally accepted that Ayumi is your sister, huh?" I stared at him, he was right I referred Ayumi as my sister. "Whatever Satoshi…" He looked at me seriously. "Not, Dono yō Na Yoshiki, she might be your sister for a long time and its good you accepted it right now." He looked back down. "Wait, you really think she will be my sister for a long time?" I looked at him with serious eyes he still looked calm. "Yah, she might be your sister for a year or something…" he continued licking. "Satoshi, don't try to make me nervous this is already bad as it is!" I remembered we were in line for about 10 minutes. "Come one you barely touched you ice cream! See it's already melting, and I am not going to get you another one." He leaned back and he almost fell. "Well at least I'm not someone who would lean back in a rusty chair like he was purposely trying to make himself fall!" I gave him a smirk and he laughed. "Come on lets go to that stage over there! There's a competition and the price is a 1,000 dollars!" He pointed on a stage and there was this huge banned over it. "Pssh, like we would win, there are over 20 people competing!" He looked at me eyes saying _'please?' _I shook my head. "At least do it for the fun!" I knew he wasn't going to give up so I went with him.

_**Ayumi's POV**_

Yuka pointed to a small plushie that was a chocolate brown cat with a sly cat smile with yellow-orange eyes with even darker brown stripes on its back with white paws. "...Nantekota, KAWAII!" The man gave us the toy and there were 3 rings left. "I gotta do this right…" I threw it and it landed on the bottle. "Yes! Now we both have plushies for our Onii-chans and if we get these two rings on a bottle then we can have a plushie ourselves!" We took the rings and threw it carefully… _They both landed on a bottle! _"YES NANTEKOTA! NANTEKOTA! NANTEKOTA!" I was yelling like a maniac and people who walked by stared at us while we were jumping up and down, over reacting over a game. Yuka chose her plushie and it was a small stuffed panda. First I chose Yoshiki's plushie. "That one!" I pointed to a wolf that was in a sitting position; it was one of the medium plushies. I looked at all the other plushies carefully choosing mines. Then I saw a perfect one. "That one, please!" I pointed to a plushie of a small wolf standing up; it matched perfectly with Onii-chans medium wolf plush. "Hey, do you hear that?" Yuka started looking around finding where the music was coming from. "I hear it too!" We started running to where we were hearing it with our plushies in our hands.

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

"Satoshi, Watashi wa kinchō shite i…" He rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry it's not like we're on live TV!" I chuckled at his comment, but it wasn't so funny anymore. "Hey folks, today we are live for a concert called, Nippon Budokan! **(I just took a random concert name in Japanese.) **"SERIOUSLY!" I almost tried to pull my hair out. "Hey don't worry; we're going to give our best!" It wasn't really helping but I nodded. "And now presenting our 30th competitors, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Satoshi Mochida!" We heard clapping outside and two voices we knew. "You can do this Onii-chan!" Then another "You can do it Onii-chan if you win you can finally impress Naomi!" then we heard more clapping. I turned to Satoshi and he was blushing. "Come on let's go!" He stopped blushing and gave me a determined look. "Let's do this."

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battle's begun,

are you a saint, or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting 'til the war's won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. "WOO GO ONII-CHAN!" I saw Ayumi jumping up and down. "GOOD JOB ONII-CHAN!" The next thing we knew is that we had a plushie thrown at each of us. "Just for you!" Our sisters both yelled together. Then they ran off.

Me: Woo! New chapter! I hope you did Tanoshimu this!

Ayumi: Is it our turn for food?

Me: Yes!

Me: *Claps and ice cream rain for the girls*

Girls: HAHA HAI! (Hai is a Japanese word btw)

Boys: vT-Tv we *sob* should've *sob* shared!

Me: *mouthful of ice cream* so thanks for reading and please review and PM me for suggestions! Naoko out!

Boys: *still sobbing.*


	5. MUSIC

Me: Okay I listened to some nightcore and now I am very, very happy :3.

Ayumi: Can Yuka and I sing in the chapter in the competition?

Me: OF COURSE, I ALREADY CHOSE A SONG! The last chapter's song was called _'Angel with a shotgun' _its better in nightcore. Please listen to it in nightcore!

Yuka: I can't wait for our song!

Yoshiki & Satoshi: Yah! Us too!

Me: Okay lets goooooo! BTW this song is in nightcore too! :D

_**Ayumi's POV**_

"Hey let's compete in the competition!" I asked Yuka with a huge grin. "Yah! Let's go back! So we ran back and just in time too! The second to last act was on the stage so we quickly singed up. "Yuka do you know the song _'Hurry Up and Save me'_?" She nodded and said, "I love that song!" I smiled "Me too, do you know all the lyrics?" She smiled at me too. "Yes." We practiced for a while until we were next. "We can do this!" We looked determined and we walked onto the stage, it was our turn. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Satoshi gave us a smile and waved his hands. "YOU GUYS RULE!" Yoshiki was grinning. "HERE COMES AYUMI KISHINUMA AND YUKA MOCHIDA!" We smiled and started.

_I'm going through the same day_

_Same place, same way I always do_

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_

_And it hit me like a ton of bricks, _

_I can't lie_

_Oh you got to me_

_My life was alright living in black and white_

_But you changed my point of view_

_Show me your colours_

_Show me your colours_

_Cuz without you I'm blue_

_(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_(Show me your colours_

_Show me your colours)_

_I have to have control of myself_

_My thoughts, my mind_

_Cause the way it's going down_

_In my life I feel like a prisoner_

_In a light_

_Are you feeling me_

_Cuz the way you make_

_My break, my shake, my walls around_

_I feel like I'm breaking out_

_Show me your colours_

_Show me your colours_

_Cuz without you I'm blue_

_(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_(Hurry hurry up)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_My window's opened up_

_Tonight I'm crawling out_

_Will you be there are you waiting_

_Will you be there will you save me_

_(So just save me, so just save me)_

_(Save me, save me) You can save me_

_(Save me, save me) I know you can save me_

_So just, so just save me_

_Without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me (Are you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Are you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Are you)_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you (Save you)_

_Save me, save me_

Everyone stood there, some wide mouthed, everyone stared in awe. Then this one guys stood up in the middle of the crowd and yelled, "YOU GIRLS ROCK!" He pumped his fist in the air, once he did everyone clapped and whistled. "They actually like us!" We said thank you to everyone and skipped off the stage to our Onii-chans. "Wow wasn't that a performance!" The clapping died down. "So we will be back in a bit with the results from our 3 judges plus me, I will be right back in a few minutes!" Everyone was murmuring about who would win, and I heard a few people say our names and then the judge came back everyone waiting for him to announce the winner. "And the winner is…"

Me: OOO CLIFFHANGER!

Yoshiki: Who won?

Me: I SAID CLIFFHANGER YOSHIKI!

Yoshiki: …okay….

Ayumi: Can I know?

Me: Okay Ayumi! *whispers in her ear*

Ayumi: I won't tell anyone!

Yoshiki: ;-;

Me: Bye guys and wait for next chapter! NAOKO OUT!


End file.
